<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Great Acoustics by Gemini_bmc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172754">Great Acoustics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_bmc/pseuds/Gemini_bmc'>Gemini_bmc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batman - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_bmc/pseuds/Gemini_bmc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason said he loved your singing voice, this isn't quite what you thought you'd end up doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Great Acoustics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lots of Fluff but still smutty.<br/>A bit of a softer Jason 😊<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were crouched down low, poised to strike, when a large foot landed in the center of your chest. You went flying through the air, landing about 6 feet away on the padded floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Euuugh” you grasped at your chest, the wind had been knocked out of you. Your lungs felt like they were on fire and trying desperately to suck in the air you needed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that's enough for today” you heard Jason approaching you.</p>
<p>“You ok?” you saw him standing over you, looking down, amused at how he kicked your ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ass-...” you wheezed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that sweetheart?” he laughed above you, holding his hand out to help you to your feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You kicked your leg out quickly, hitting the back of both of Jason’s knees. He lost his balance and fell to his knees, you punched his shoulder hard, knocking him over onto his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit” now laying on his back, he rubbed his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy with yourself, you relaxed on your back “I said ‘Asshole” you smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of you were laying on your backs in the middle of the fighting mat in the Batcave. Your breathing was uneven from the long sparring session you and Jason just had. You were covered in sweat and could use a long hot bath for your sore muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason rolled onto his side, staring at you. He was just staring...not moving or saying anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” you asked, feeling self conscious under his intense gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” he said, knocking the air out of you with his words. He shifted his position so he was leaning over you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So fucking sexy” he whispered and placed his lips on yours. His hand rested on your hip and squeezed gently and moved up brushing gently over your side and further to your ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You giggled. It was ticklish there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason noticed your reaction and dug his fingers into your side a little more aggressively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmha, haha haha”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason moved pinning you underneath him. This wasn't good. Now you wouldn’t be able to escape the onslaught of tickles you knew was coming your way. After all the two of you had the Manor to yourself today, so Jason was feeling bolder and more mischievous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nooo, no, Jay stop" you giggled but he didn't let up, he was grabbing at both of your sides and digging his fingers in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason growled in your ear as his attack continued, you were yelling out loud now, your voice echoing through the cave. Thank god you two were alone, you were sure if anyone was upstairs they would hear you for sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thought you couldn't take much more of this torture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Noo, Jay, pleeease" you begged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason’s hands stilled on your body, he leaned back to look down at you. He was breathing hard and his eyes were searching your face when his gaze landed on your parted lips. Jason pressed his lips against yours, kissing you softly. It ended just as quickly as it began. He rolled off of you and sat leaning back on his elbows next to you. You sat upright next to him trying to catch your breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Hey, have you ever noticed this place has really great acoustics?" you wondered out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yea, I guess it does," he said his eyes closed and his head leaning back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> You stood up, closed your eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You started singing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I've heard there was a secret chord</p>
<p>That David played and it pleased the Lord</p>
<p>But you don't really care for music, do you?</p>
<p>Well it goes like this:</p>
<p>The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift</p>
<p>The baffled king composing Hallelujah Hallelujah</p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p>Hallelujah"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knew you weren’t very good at singing, but you never let it stop you because you just loved music too much. You finished harmonizing and turned around, staring down at Jason .He was looking up at you with a huge face splitting grin. He jumped up to his feet and pulled you into a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I didn't know you could sing," he said, pulling back and smiling in your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I'm not that great -" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you kidding. That was amazing" he beamed getting really excited now. "Will you keep going?" he smiled, giving you puppy dog eyes. For being such a hardened vigilante killer he could be so cute sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You couldn't resist him and you probably never would be able to either. You turned back around to your imaginary crowd. Jason pressed his front to your back and put his arms around your waist, you picked up where you left off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof</p>
<p>You saw her bathing on the roof</p>
<p>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya</p>
<p>She tied you to her kitchen chair</p>
<p>And she broke your throne and she cut your hair</p>
<p>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah Hallelujah</p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p>Hallelujah</p>
<p>Hallelujah"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason hummed along from behind as you sang. He rested his lips on your bare shoulder and kissed you softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You loved these unguarded moments with Jason. You were able to just enjoy each other's company without having to say anything or you could talk for hours on end about nothing and everything, all your walls came down when it was just the two of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You tried to ignore the way Jason was making you feel. Your heart was beating erratically against your ribs, you were breathing heavy and everywhere he touched you felt like you were on fire. He had such a strong effect on you. One you knew would never change, no matter how long you would be together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pushed away all your thoughts and continued singing. You were nearing the end of the song now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe there's a God above</p>
<p>But all I've ever learned from love</p>
<p>Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya. And it's not a cry that you hear at night</p>
<p>It's not somebody who's seen the light</p>
<p>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah Hallelujah…….Hallelujah”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you finished harmonizing, Jason held you in his arms and ran his nose along the side of your neck up to your ear. His breath was warm and ticklish sending chills down your spine and finally settling deep between your legs. He wasn’t even trying but he was turning you on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned you around in his hold. His eyes were bright and staring at your lips again. You leaned up on your tiptoes and kissed his lips. His tongue ran across your bottom lip silently asked for you to part your lips to him, you granted him access. His tongue was in your mouth and urgently trying to taste as much of you as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason ground his hips into you as he moaned into your mouth. You could feel how ready he was. Deciding to try your luck you reached between your bodies and palmed at his erection through his gym shorts. With such a thin barrier you could feel his heat, you grabbed him a little forcefully and started stroking his length through his shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MMmmm-uuuhhh” his approval was encouraging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason broke the kiss and bent down grabbing around your thighs and putting you over his shoulder. He stood up and strode to the side of the cave where a pile of padded floor mats were stacked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jason!" you yelped. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't wait." he groaned. It sounded like he was fighting to stay in control of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Put me down" you said, resting both your hands on the small of his back and pushing yourself up, trying to make yourself upright again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason bumped his shoulder up causing you to yelp again and fall back down across his back.</p>
<p>"Jay!?" you groaned “I am not a sack of potatoes that you can just lug around like some kind of caveman!” you smacked your palms against the small of this back, trying to drive your point home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached up and slapped your ass with a loud pop that echoed through the cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like that sweetheart?" he asked rubbing soothing circles on your backside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand was gone but back quickly as it landed with a loud smack. It was just slightly painful but more than that it felt so good. The pleasure that flooded through your body when his hand landed against your ass was delicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smacked his open hand against your butt several times in quick succession</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"AH, Jay!" you moaned, your hand flew to your mouth trying to stifle your cries of pleasure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifted your weight in his arms and set you on your feet. He backed you up against the wall, trapping you. His arms on either side of your head. You bit your lip, god you were so turned on already, it wasn't fair. You probably looked like a mess too, with a red face and disheveled hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked in a husky voice as he towered over you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- uh, n-nothing" you said unsure of what was going to happen next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his arm, his hand coming up to take your chin in between his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like singing baby?" he asked, staring at you intently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded, unable to find your voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good" he crooned "because I'm going to make you sing so loud" he ran his thumb across your bottom lip. You swallowed a lump that was forming in your throat. God he was soooo hot and he knew just how to tease you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed the floor mat that was leaning against the wall behind you and yanked it then tossed it behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lets go" He said and scooped you up again putting you over his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason strode to the pile of floor mats he threw to the center of the room. He kicked them into position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He threw you onto the stack of mats. You bounced with a small "Oomph"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was standing staring down at you. He looked just like a hunter who had cornered its prey. A look of near triumph and carnal thirst in his darkened eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get undressed" he ordered as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You obliged, all too eager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you were pulling your sports bra over your head, you felt the mats dip and then felt a warm wetness surround your nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason sucked on your breast and massaged the other, pinching your nipple between his fingers.</p>
<p>You forgot about trying to finish undressing, your sports bra around your elbows and across your face, it was like a blindfold. You were enjoying what Jason's mouth was doing to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved his mouth off your breast with a wet pop and started licking your other breast, dragging his tongue over your sensitive nipple. He bit it gently between his teeth causing you to hiss at the pleasure mixed with pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed both your breasts and squeezed them, licking one nipple then the next quickly again and again, driving you wild.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>He stopped to pull your sports bra off of you and threw it on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's better" he said and attacked your lips with his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips moved against yours urgently. His tongue forcing its way into your mouth. He massaged your tongue with his. When he pulled back he sucked your tongue until it was sticking out of your mouth. You flicked your tongue against the tip of his nose playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason growled and bit your bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmaaahh, Jay” you whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt his hand reach between your thighs, his finger running along the length of your slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmm, baby, you're so wet" he praised you, burying his face into the side of your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His finger slipped inside you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aaahhh" you closed your eyes and moaned. His finger was just teasing you, slowly moving in and out of your wet core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More Jason" you whined wrapping your arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked against your neck and pulled his finger completely out of you. You whimpered at the loss of contact. You were about to protest when Jason thrust two fingers into you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ooooh, Jay..." you arched your back off the mats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good sweetheart?" he licked across the pulse point on your neck and bit down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sooo good" you shuddered closing your eyes focusing on the building pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Jason's fingers were gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" your eyes snapped open, you were confused and breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's enough," he said grabbing behind both of your knees and pulling you towards him, simultaneously spreading your legs and pushing them up into the air. He positioned himself between your spread legs and lined his cock up to your entrance and pressed his head against your opening. He stopped and looked down at you before going further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you going to sing for me sweetheart?" he ran his swollen cock head along your wet folds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes Jason" you panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Loud baby?" he ran his fingertip over your clit lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You groaned at the sensation, he was being unfair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes Jay" you groaned in defeat. You threw your head back as he slowly pressed his cock into your tight pussy, stretching you painfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so big, every single time you had sex it was like the first time. That painful and pleasurable stretch as you adjusted to his size inside you, but then when he started moving it was like ecstasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason didn't waste any time, he set a quick pace and was pounding into you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck. You're so tight" he groaned above you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were biting your lip trying not to be loud but you couldn’t help it. You were still moaning in pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason leaned over you and bit your bottom lip pulling it between his teeth. He bit down hard making you gasp in pain. He released your lip and sat upright to drive himself into you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you I want you to sing for me baby. No one else is here, so be as loud as you can" he made his point very clear by hitting your sweet spot and reaching between your bodies and rubbing your clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OH, JASON" you cried out, your voice echoing through the cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There you go sweetheart. Louder" he thrust into you deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt yourself reaching the peak of your ecstasy. You were getting close already, in such a short amount of time, but that's what Jason did to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled your body closer to his, your ass resting on his lap. He stopped all his movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're close aren't you?" he smirked at you, his chest rising and falling fast with his labored breathing. "But you don't get to cum yet sweetheart. Not until you really sing for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want me to actually sing?' you asked, confused about his request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haha. No, but if you think you can manage then sure, go ahead" he chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt your face get warm, you knew you were blushing, you tilted your head to the side so he couldn't see your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Awww, baby, I'm sorry" he was still laughing. "You're so fucking adorable" he grabbed both your arms and yanked you upright and held you to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't be mad at me sweetheart" he whispered into your hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You leaned away from him and stared into his eyes, they were the color of ice cold glaciers usually, but now they looked dark like the sea when a storm was brewing. You pouted, jutting out your bottom lip like a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I don't know what you want" you whined looking away from him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cupped the side of your face in his hand and brought your face back to meet his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just moan for me sweetheart. Be as loud as you want, no one else is here. It's not often we get time alone together like this. I just want to hear how much you enjoy what I do to you" his voice was soft and the kiss he placed on your forehead was even softer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason was always so gruff and curt plus he had a foul mouth, so when he let his guard down with you and acted all loving and caring it really blew you away. You loved him and you knew that he loved you because even though he didn't say it too often, he showed you that he did through his actions. It was enough. He was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes roamed all over his face, you brought your hand up and cupped his cheek, you felt him instantly lean into your touch. You smiled and moved your hand to grab his chin, so he couldn't look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you Jason Todd" you smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You saw him hold his breath, he didn't move a single muscle. Maybe you broke him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed you back down onto your back and leaned over top of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> You were giggling "What? -"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I fucking love you" he said resting his forehead against yours with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>You stayed that way for a couple seconds, just being with each other. Neither of you had to say a word but you knew what the other was saying anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, maybe there was something you needed spoken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So do I still have to sing?" you wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He  laughed "Yes baby, you still have to sing for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason expertly flipped you over onto your stomach and pulled your hips back so your ass was in the air. He slapped your ass with a loud ‘POP.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You moaned "Jason!" you could hear your voice reverberate off the walls around you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just like that." he said and without warning thrust himself deep inside you from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doggy style was your favorite position with Jason, he knew exactly what spot to hit and he drove himself in deep and hard, he thrust forward and pulled your hips back to meet him. He was driving into you relentlessly. You buried your face into the plastic mats to muffle your screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a loud smack as his hand connected to your ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't hear you" he groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turned your face to the side, staring back at him. His face was a mix of bliss and agony. He was getting close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slapped your ass again, the sound echoing throughout the cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"AAH, Jason!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck yea baby" he smacked your ass again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh god Jason. Almost" you were moaning loudly and thrusting your hips back to meet his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wet slap of skin on skin, Jason moaning behind you and your own moans of pleasure filled the room and doubled back to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You going to cum sweetheart?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes" you nearly screamed, feeling your pleasure building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He adjusted his angle and quickened his pace hitting your g-spot. He was panting hard and his hips were becoming erratic. You felt his cock swelling inside you. He gave your ass one last hard slap, the sound echoing around you, it was enough to drive you both over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"FUCK" he leaned over your back as his hips began jerking against you in smaller shallow thrusts, he was riding out his wave of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When your orgasm hit you screamed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh god, oh god! Oh yes! Oh god! JAAASSSOOONNN!." you continued to mumble incoherently as you rode out your climax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason was leaning against your back, he pulled out once your pleasure began to subside. He flopped onto the mat next to you, breathing hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your body collapsed flat against the mats, glad to not have to be in a bent position anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come here" he pulled you close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your head was resting on his sweaty chest ,one of your legs thrown over his and your arm draped across his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, that was amazing" he said running his hand up and down your back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SO good” you laughed, kissing the side of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmhmm” he mumbled, draping his arm over his eyes, giving in to the after effects of your love making.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you this place had great acoustics" you smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It sure as hell does" he laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>